


Cry Baby

by Monsta



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannabis (Mentioned), M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 5





	Cry Baby

“或许下次我过来的时候，我们可以不用套了。”

Raihan猛地转过头盯着他看，Piers翻了个白眼：“我在考虑用短期避孕药。不会再有安全套破了的‘意外’了。”

“拜托，那真的是个意外。”

“需要吃紧急避孕药的人又不是你。”

Raihan举起双手投降：“好吧，好吧，对不起，第一百次。”

“准备一份体检报告。”

“行。”

Piers点点头。他点了几下手机，开始放歌。在Janis Joplin的尖叫中他对着镜子把头发梳成三股马尾，完美的朋克式漫不经心。Raihan在床上靠着床头，看镜子里的Piers补眼影。他清了一下嗓子，说：“你真的不想在这过夜吗？我做的早饭很好吃，家庭主夫级的。”

Piers撇了镜子里的Raihan一眼，继续涂眼影：“不。谢了。”

Raihan摸出床头柜抽屉里的烟点上。Piers过去抽出了一根，含在嘴里，俯下身，一只手撩开垂下的头发，在Raihan的火星上点燃烟。Raihan仰头看他。Piers的脸藏在烟雾之中，显得格外疏远。

Piers咳了两下，他走到窗前，把窗帘撩起一条缝，往外看。大门前有三四个年轻男孩女孩，热切地聊天，不时往楼上看。Piers烦躁地扯他的头发，说：“楼下有几个孩子。”

Raihan笑得眼睛眯起来：“哈，上帝想要你再留一会。”

“不。”Piers犹豫了一下，说，“你开车送我。遮住了车窗那辆。”

“到你住处？”

“不，到地铁站。你听上去真的很诡异，你知道吧？”

“哦拜托，我们都要无套了，我连你住在哪都不知道，你更诡异。”

“你有我电话号码，你还有我instagram账号，这足够了。”Piers从地上捡起他的皮质腿环，抬起左腿踩在椅子上，“Instagram不就是你整个世界嘛。”

毫无缘由的讽刺，Piers都不知道自己为什么要那么说。但是Raihan没回嘴。Piers转头看过去，Raihan正直勾勾地盯着他大腿看。Piers笑起来，Raihan对上他眼睛，大笑着对他张开双臂：“你笑起来真可爱，宝贝。来吧，给我这殊荣。”

Piers把腿环扔给Raihan身上, 走到他旁边，抬腿踩住床沿。他的裙摆往下滑，露出大腿上部。Raihan叼着烟，抚摸Piers露出的大腿上依然清晰泛红的勒痕，把腿环放上收紧，皮带微微掐进肉里。Piers喘了一声。Raihan笑着把Piers的裙子慢慢地往上推，Piers没阻止他。Raihan吹起口哨：看来Piers还没有在地上某个角落找到他的内裤。

Piers打了一下他的手，Raihan反而抓住他的手腕，亲他的手背，把他往床上拉。Piers双手抵住Raihan肩膀：“我们刚刚用了最后一个套？”

Raihan眨眨眼：“呃，可能吧。”

“那就没门。”

“来吧，宝贝。”Raihan按灭烟，然后把脸颊贴在Piers大腿上，半张脸埋在Piers的裙子里，仰头对他抛媚眼，“你什么也不用做，我到你下面提供服务。”

Piers想不到什么反对的理由。他张开嘴让烟掉在地上，任凭Raihan把他拉回床上。

接下来的两周Raihan为了一个临时出现的工作去了洛杉矶。他的朋友一如既往地劝他搬过来。他一如既往地拒绝了。他爱死了洛杉矶的阳光和沙滩，而且洛杉矶会让他的事业顺利许多。但是他就是离不开纽约。他抵抗不了这里的混乱无序的美丽。

他回到纽约后睡了十个小时才缓过神来。他醒过来在被窝里刷手机，觉得床上没别人寂寞得慌。他突然想起来一头蓬松的黑白相间的头发。他忘了和Piers说他要出城，而这两周多中Piers也完全没有联系他。这很不寻常。Raihan找出instagram上Piers乐队的主页。最后一条帖子说他们的第一张全长专辑要在一个多月后发行。太忙了？Raihan想。他发了条短信问Piers最近过得怎么样，今晚上有没有空。

Raihan洗了个澡，又做了份沙拉，吃到一半的时候Piers才回复。他只是说不，今晚没空。Raihan对着屏幕发呆，不知道怎么回复。

一条新短信进来：“我最近都有些事要处理。我有空的时候我会联系你的。”

Raihan叹了口气。即使是以Piers的标准来说，这也太冷漠了。

Marnie在她打工的古着店里整理货物到了十点。尽管极其疲惫，但是今天是发薪日。她最近工作得很努力，拿到了额外的两张钞票。她在存钱，她要在她哥哥发专辑的那天给他办个超棒的派对，想到这她几乎笑了起来。她一边在脑子里筹划她的伟大计划，一边打开家门。她看到公寓没有开一盏灯。

“Piers？”

Piers含含糊糊地应了一声。她放下包，走到Piers的卧室门口。门关着。

公寓里如此安静。Marnie听到小声的抽泣。

“Piers？我能进来吗？”

Piers答应了。Marnie转动把手，推开门。

房间沉在一片黑暗中，灯关着，窗帘紧紧拉着。她隐约地看到床上一团隆起。Piers从被子里对她伸出手。她走过去握住他的手，然后掀起被子，和Piers躺在一起。

她抱住Piers。他侧身回抱住她，他们的额头贴在一起。Marnie抬手擦掉Piers脸颊上的眼泪。

他们在黑暗中抱了很久。Piers逐渐止住了抽泣。

“Marnie.”

他的声音沙哑疲惫。Marnie握住Piers的手，用力地捏了一下。

“我怀孕了。”

Marnie觉得喉咙发紧。Piers又开始剧烈地抽泣，身体颤抖。Marnie把手插入Piers的头发中，把他按到自己的肩膀上。她感到他滚烫的眼泪打湿了她的肩膀。

“我会帮你的。”她说。

“你在上大学，你还在打工，我怎么可能让你帮我。”

Marnie决定以后再和Piers争论这个问题。她用手指慢慢地梳Piers的头发：“你想要怎么处理这件事？”

“我不知道，Marnie。”

“你一直说以后想要孩子。”

Piers叹了口气：“以后，Marnie. 五年或者十年后。”

“现在我们住在城里最危险的片区。你下个学年的学费还没有凑齐。我一直在抽烟抽草。我两个月后要……”他哭得几乎说不出话，“天呐，我怎么可能养育好一个孩子……”

“但是……”

Marnie的声音冷静而亲切：“但是你想要这个孩子。”

Piers点了点头。

她小声的说：“对不起我要问这个。但是……孩子的父亲，他会支持你吗？”

Piers过了一会才回答：“我不知道，我还没有告诉他。会吧，我猜。他不是个坏人，而且他……很有钱。”

“你们在谈恋爱吗？”

“不，只是……上床。”

“或许你们需要商量一下。当然，最后是由你做决定，你知道。”

Piers嗯了一声。他们躺在黑暗里，心里难过得不行。

过了一会，Piers小声地说：“你想摸摸它吗？”

Marnie点点头。Piers掀起被子，然后掀起上衣下摆。她把手放上去。他瘦得小腹要凹下去了，Marnie想。她当然什么也摸不出来。但是在这层温暖的皮肤下，有一个种子正在生长，Marnie觉得简直不敢相信。Piers笑了一下。

他绝对会留下它，Marnie想，她要当Marnie阿姨了。

“我们需要谈谈。明天晚上。”电话接通后Piers的第一句话就直白得不行。

Raihan撇撇嘴，他可能要被炮友甩了：“Okay. 我来接你？”

“不，我的公寓。我一会给你发地址。”

Raihan扬起眉毛，他到底是要被甩了还是要有床上了……还是要被转正了？“Okay.”

“Okay.”

他们尴尬地沉默了一会。Piers喃喃地说再见。Raihan急忙说：“等等，等等，Piers.”

“什么？”

“呃，你过得怎么样？”

“……什么？”

“你很久没和我联系了。你听上去……好像很疲惫。我能帮你什么吗？”

Piers过了一会才回答：“谢谢……我们明天再谈吧。”

Raihan耸耸肩，说：“好，明天见。”

挂了电话后Raihan坐在沙发上发了会呆。他有一种奇怪的感觉，但是说不出到底是什么。他揉揉脖子，叹了口气。无论如何，明天他去的时候不用带安全套了。


End file.
